Typically, locating a specific item, content, or application is inefficient, error-prone, and requires multiple steps, generally including typing a search and choosing a result from a list, visiting an unfamiliar site, or sending a message to an unknown party and waiting an unspecified amount of time for a response. In some situations, a barcode and a barcode scanner can be used. However, barcodes/QR codes and barcode/QR scanners are not ubiquitous and generally must be understood and downloaded by the user; Also, barcodes and QR codes are frequently considered to be ugly and are avoided by marketing personnel who do not wish to print them on their collateral.